Childhood Love
by NotReesesPieces
Summary: Lucy runs away from the Heartfilla Mansion at a young age, she bumps into a stranger who then leads her to Fairy Tail. There she meets Natsu. Contains spoilers for Soulless REWRITE. Nalu


**This has nothing to do with Soulless or Wizard and Mages, this a nalu one shot but a childhood love. A spoiler for Soulless, if you would like me to do a one shot based on Wizards and Mages then please leave a review. Extra credit to Sofia. This is a message for bullies around the world.**

 ** _Dear bullies,_**

 ** _See that girl you just called fat?_** _She is starving herself._ ** _You know that girl you just called ugly?_** _She spends hours putting on make-up hoping people will like her._ ** _That boy you just tripped?_** _He is abused enough at home._ ** _See that old man you made fun of cause of the ugly scars?_** _He fought for our country._ ** _See that young boy you just made fun of for always being sick?_** _He has to walk home in the snow cause his family is too poor_ _._ ** _That guy you just made fun of for crying?_** _His mother is dying._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…**

* * *

Lucy was scared, she had just run away from the Heartfilla Mansion at the age of seven. The only company she had was her celestial spirits and Michelle, the last gift her mother gave to her for her birthday before she died on the year X777, she had been sick of her father ignoring for the past year and decided to run away. She was in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere, she hadn't noticed that she had bumped into a complete stranger, she looked up to see milk chocolate eyes staring down into her own ones. The person had a cloak over them, preventing anyone from seeing their identity, the figure crouched down.

"Are you alone little girl?"

She shook her head.

"Where are your parents?"

She was on the verge of tears.

"Mama died and papa has been ignoring me for the past year, the only company I have are my celestial spirits…"

 _Is this the girl they have been talking about, the one who can summon a Zodiac member at such a young age_ , she thought in her mind. She shook it off and remembered the past children she had brought to that guild Mavis had created, what if…

"Say little girl, how would you like to have a strong family who will be ale to protect and love you?"

Her child eyes brighten like the sun as she tightened her grip on Michelle, "Is there something like that? Can I go there?!"

She smiled genuinely at the little girl, "Of course"

As they left the forest without getting lost, Lucy had forgotten her manners, "What's your name?"

"Reese, and yours?"

"Lucy Heartfilla."

"Well its soon to be Lucy of Fairy Tail."

* * *

They had soon arrived at the rowdy guild where the chaos could be seen from a mile away. Reese sweat dropped, this was not the impression she was planning to show Lucy, the sweet innocent girl could be influenced by them. Lucy giggled at Reese, as they stood in front of the guild hall an attack could be heard from the inside.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

 _Oh god…_ Reese thought.

As the guild doors burst open a boy with raven black hair came shooting out and landed at the feet of Reese. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a glare making him wish that he was never born. He shuddered then realized what glare that belong to, he then looked to the side of her and saw a young girl with blonde hair and chocolate eyes, he quickly got up and ran towards the guild hall trying to catch everyone's attention.

"The hooded one is back and has brought someone with her!"

Everyone rushed towards the entrance only to see just the little girl, she noticed their stares and looked around to see she was all alone.

"Who are you?"

She tilted her head to the side at the red-haired girl, "My name is Erza Scarlett, you are currently at Fairy Tail in Magnolia. I use requip magic also another ability called the Knight, our master is Master Makarov the third master."

They all sweat dropped at Erza's extra-ness, although there seemed to be one person who seemed to not care.

"Talk about going over the top ya bloody mess."

Soon after that they started bashing heads.

"What did you say emo punk?"

"Why, I just insulted you strawberry freak! By the way I was the one who ate your strawberry cheesecake this morning!"

"HOW DARE YOU TAINT THE DELICIOUS TASTE OF STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE! ENNO-CHAN SPECIFICALLY PREPARED THAT FOR ME!"

"YEAH, NOW WE'RE TALKING!"

As all the grown-up members tried to talk some sense into them, Natsu and Gray started talking behind their back.

"And they say that we aren't allowed to fight."

"For once I agree with you ice princess."

"What did you say flame brain?"

"I said ice princess stripper!"

"Why you—"

Suddenly a giant hand smashed them which scared the life out of Lucy.

"Do not fight in front of our newest member, I don't want you to influence her. I do not want any more paper work from the Magic Council!"

Suddenly an eerie silence filled the air as they turned their attention back at Lucy, Natsu had recovered from Makarov's attack and started sniffing Lucy which made her blush.

"What is he doing?"

"Don't worry he is just sniffing you," the boy who had the nickname 'Ice Princess' and 'Stripper explained, "My name is Gray Fullbuster, I use Ice Make magic, nice to meet ya." He said as he put his hand out.

Before she could take it Natsu slapped it away, surprising everyone especially with the dragon like look in his eyes. This has never happened before, not even with Lisanna. In a blink of an eye, Natsu had turn back to normal with his huge grin plastered on his face.

"You smell like her."

"Smell like who?"

"Smell like the Hooded One."

Lucy was confused for a moment until she realized who he meant, "oh, you mean Reese right?"

* * *

After one hour of being bombarded with questions, she finally got the time to introduce herself to them.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilla and I am a celestial wizard!"

A petite girl with blue hair and an orange headband eyes sparkled with amazement.

"Woah, can you show us?"

She nodded then held up a golden key, "Open, Gate of the Crab, Cancer!"

Makarov's eyes widen, how is Lucy able to summon such a powerful spirit at such a young age?

A bright light appeared which blinded everyone appeared, when it disappeared a figure stood.

Natsu expected a giant crab hence the name, everyone else apart from Lucy and Natsu expect some sort of mutant crab but the sight before them had surprised them. His hair was black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He wore a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wore a golden necklace, he also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Would you like a haircut -ebi?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No, I just wanted to show you to my new friends! You may return."

As he disappeared, she felt warm hands grabbing her as it turned out to be Natsu, "You smell really nice Luce, I wanna be good friends with you!"

As all the female members kept squealing and jumping up and down coming up with future ship names, Makarov made his way towards them.

"I would like to welcome you to Fairy Tail, a place where everybody cares for their nakama. I'm sure you'll make friends fast Lucy; now where would you like your mark?"

She thought about it for a moment until, "On my right hand please, pink!"

As he removed the stamp, she rubbed the mark and smiled.

 _I'm finally home mama,_ she thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Everything is falling into place, m'lady." An unknown voice stated.

Reese whipped around to see Leo, "I thought I told you not to call me that, Loke."

He blushed at her as he scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry, old habits die hard." He now stood next to her.

She smiled, "I hope she stays safe," He gave her an odd look, "What?"

"I thought you would already learn to trust Fairy Tail."

Suddenly a large mass of gravity suppressed Loke, "Respect your elders Loke, plus how could I not. That girl is… interesting,"

Loke smirked, "I haven't seen you care for children this much since Mavis and Zera,"

Reese gave a knowing look, "Things change Loke, things change…"

* * *

 **Sorry if its really bad, I have three reasons:**

 **One I did not want to spoil it too much;**

 **Two, I felt lazy;**

 **Three, I just wanted to type three.**

 **Please review!**

 **Gomensai~**

 **^3^**


End file.
